Tendre neige
by Ludivinne
Summary: Il était là, il marchait dans la neige, dans le froid, à demi-mort... Son sang avait gelé à la surface de sa peau... Il n'était vivant qu'à la seule force de sa volonté... et de ses souvenirs. Il n'était vivant que grâce à elle. OS UA


**Texte : Tendre neige**

Ses pieds traînaient dans la neige, laissant des marques inutiles qui disparaitront bien avant le petit matin. Ses épaules étaient basses, ses bras ballants… La neige et le vent semblaient essayer de l'accabler encore davantage, alors qu'il avait déjà l'air d'être un être à moitié mort et gelé. Le sang avait gelé à même ses blessures. Même ses cheveux qui étaient noir au naturel, semblaient s'être cristallisés en vague de flocons de neige.

Ses pas le ramenèrent à un endroit qu'il connaissait bien cependant. Et quand il en franchit le seuil, de cette petite maisonnette vide au milieu de la forêt… il eut l'impression d'être revenu à la maison. Chez lui. Il eut le sentiment… qu' _elle_ était là, près de lui…

.

.

.

 _« Hey toi ! »_

 _Gajeel était en train de déjeuner, enfin en train de finir sa bouchée de pain, alors qu'une espèce de microbe s'agiter devant lui. Un microbe insignifiant et si petit, qu'il oublia son existence simplement en se tournant sur le côté. Il avait eu une rude journée et pas de temps à perdre avec des mioches._

 _Mais la mioche était insistante._

 _« Hey ! Tu peux m'aider s'il te plait ? »_

 _Les poings sur les hanches, une fausse attitude nonchalante et une supplique qui semblait vibrer au plus profond d'elle. Sa voix l'avait trahi alors que son visage tentait encore de garder une partie de sa dignité._

 _L'homme se leva, déploya tout son corps pour la dominer au maximum et se pencha de façon la plus agaçante possible pour mettre son visage à son niveau. Il était immense et elle était minuscule, il comptait bien le lui faire comprendre._

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _Le petit visage enfantin vira instantanément au rouge… rouge qui se mariait de façon parfaitement comique au bleu de ces cheveux. Il eut une soudaine envie de la taquiner encore plus._

 _Mais la jeune fille ne perdit pas ses esprits et renifla en haussant les épaules._

 _« Baah, de toute façon tu n'es pas assez costaud au final. Je vais aller demander à quelqu'un d'autre._

 _-Quoi ? »_

 _Quoi ?_

 _Il n'était pas assez quoi ? Costaud ?_

 _Si Gajeel pouvait se vanter d'une seule chose, c'était bien de son physique ainsi que de sa capacité naturelle à effrayer tous ses adversaires. Comment cette gamine osait l'insulter en le traitant de faiblard, et ce devant toutes les personnes réunis dans la cour intérieur du château !?_

 _La jeune fille se détourna de lui. Elle ne fit que trois pas avant qu'il ne la rattrape d'un seul, et ne la tourne de force vers lui._

 _« C'est bon, de quoi t'as besoin que je fasse ? »_

 _Et le micro-sourire malicieux de la fillette lui apprit qu'il venait de se faire avoir comme un bleu. Si seulement il s'était rendu compte à ce moment là qu'elle le mènerait à la baguette tout le long de sa vie… il n'en aurait eu rien à faire au final._

.

.

.

Il avait réussi à fermer la porte du cabanon tant bien que mal. Il avait déposé une grosse bûche pour bloquer la porte et s'était réfugié dans le vieux tas de foin qui reposait au milieu de la pièce. L'odeur lui apprit que ça faisait bien longtemps que plus personne, y comprit les bêtes qui vivaient normalement ici, n'étaient plus venus.

En même temps qui irait se réfugier si loin dans la forêt à une période si froide de l'hiver ?

Personne de sensé. Personne de normal. Même lui n'avait rien à faire là…

.

.

.

 _« Et donc, qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse crevette ?_

 _-Tiens le bien fortement. Et quoiqu'il arrive, ne le lâche surtout pas !_

 _-Tu doutes encore de ma force ? »_

 _Son souffle se perdit dans la nuque de la jeune apprentie soigneuse lorsqu'il se pencha derrière elle, et celle-ci tressaillie, avant de se retourner faussement furieuse. Ses dents étaient en train de se mordiller une lèvre et ses yeux semblaient pétiller de malice. Ses magnifiques cheveux bleus étaient dissimulés sous un foulard, mais ça n'enlevait rien à sa beauté…_

 _Au contraire. Elle était belle en tout temps et en tout lieu. Il n'avait jamais vu de femme aussi belle et aussi… intelligente ? Saisissante ? Courageuse ? Forte ?_

 _Maline ?_

 _« Tiens le bien, ô preux guerrier, sans jamais le lâcher… et si tu te sens faiblir pendant l'opération, détourne simplement les yeux et pense à quelque chose d'agréable…_

 _-Comme quoi ?_

 _-Je te laisse y réfléchir pendant que je prépare la scie à os…_

 _-La… quoi ? »_

 _Un rapide analyse du regard et il comprit que la jeune femme ne plaisantait pas. La main du patient endormie avait l'air détruite et dans un stade de nécrose avancé, la table d'opération était plein d'objet tranchant et complexe, et la… scie semblait reposer avant utilisation._

 _Elle ne plaisantait pas. Et le sourire qu'elle lui offrit était sadique. Mais il avait insisté pour l'aider, il ne reculerait devant rien avant d'accomplir sa mission._

.

.

.

Il lui avait montré ce cabanon après leur mariage. Pendant leur noce.

Ils y avaient laissé leurs cheveux, avaient remplis l'endroit de foin, puis avaient couru dans le lac à vingt pas d'ici, totalement nus. L'eau avait été fraîche mais le soleil de l'été les avait vite réchauffés. Dans tous les cas, leurs propres corps auraient été suffisant, vus la fièvre qui était monté en eux…

Ils avaient fait l'amour dans ce lac. Et sur son rivage. Et dans ce cabanon minuscule. Ils l'avaient fait sur l'herbe et même contre un arbre. Elle l'avait incendié sur le fait qu'il ne cessait d'être excité par elle dans des endroits à découvert et incongrus… mais elle n'avait jamais dit non lorsqu'il la chatouillait en lui demandant la permission… la suppliant même, perdant toute dignité devant cette femme si intelligente, si merveilleuse…

Si parfaite… si gentille…

.

.

.

 _« Gajeel ?_

 _-Levy ? »_

 _Le regard interrogateur qu'elle lui renvoya le fit se remettre en question. Qu'avait-il dit ou fait d'étrange encore ? Son stress était-il aussi perceptible ? L'avait-elle déjà démasqué ? C'est vrai qu'il ne s'habillait pas souvent avec des vêtements élégants… et que c'était rare qu'il fasse de véritables efforts tout court de présentation pour quelqu'un. Mais tout de même ! Il était quelqu'un d'assez propre !_

 _« Quoi ?_

 _-Tu… tu m'as appelé par mon vrai prénom ? »_

 _Quoi ? Certes, effectivement, il avait oublié de la taquiner en l'appelant crevette. Mais cette nuit était spéciale, cette occasion était spéciale._

 _Il avait enfin réussi à s'avouer les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour ce bout de femme. Il avait réussi à réunir assez de courage pour le lui dire. Pour se mettre à genoux devant elle s'il le fallait. Il avait enfin décidé que tout ça avait un sens et qu'il voulait que ce sens devienne le sien, et qu'ensemble, ils… enfin…_

 _Il fallait qu'il arrête de réfléchir et qu'il passe à l'action._

 _« Bref. Depuis quelques temps, il y a une personne dans mon esprit qui me rend folle. Elle ne cesse d'interrompre toutes mes pensées constructives, au point où je suis incapable d'être concentré, même pendant mes entrainements. L'autre jour, même l'autre taré de Dragneel a remarqué que je semblais bizarre. Et cette personne elle me plait à ce point… à un point tel… cette personne me rend totalement folle et heureuse par sa simple présence. Et cette personne c'est toi. »_

 _Une ombre cacha le visage de sa crevette et il ne put en voir l'expression. Son cœur se serra. Quelques secondes passèrent. Et avant qu'elle ne parle, il sut sa réponse._

 _« Je… Tu me l'as déjà dis il y a une semaine Gajeel, lorsque tu avais beaucoup trop bu… tu ne t'en souviens pas ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Je t'avais donné ma réponse à ce moment-là._

 _-Et quelle avait été-t-elle ? »_

 _Elle se retourna, brisant son cœur pendant qu'il essayait de se remettre debout pour essayer de garder l'esprit assez clair._

 _« Je ne suis pas intéressée. »_

 _Ses espoirs venaient d'être brisé…_

.

.

.

Le vent frappait contre les arbres et envoyait les branches contre le mur de bois où l'homme brisé et blessé tentait de rester éveillé.

S'il s'endormait maintenant, dans ce froid et avec ces blessures, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il ne se réveille plus jamais. Mais il lui avait promis, il lui avait promit à sa crevette, qu'il ferait tout, TOUT, pour triompher et revenir à côté d'elle quoiqu'il arrive !

Il lui avait promis !

.

.

.

 _Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant. Qu'elle l'avait repoussé, lui expliquant que ce n'était pas qu'il ne lui plaisait pas, mais qu'elle n'était juste pas intéressée par lui. Lui expliquant qu'elle resterait toujours comme avant avec lui. Lui disant qu'elle l'adorait toujours autant, en temps que personne et qu'elle aimait toujours autant parler avec lui._

 _Lui promettant à demi-mot, que rien ne changerait entre eux, dans leur relation actuelle._

 _Foutaise. Elle s'était royalement foutue de sa gueule._

 _Elle l'ignorait. Le fuyait. Saluait tout le monde sauf lui, sauf lorsqu'il était vraiment en face d'elle. Broyant son cœur avec ses sourires, brisant son âme avec ses soupires… Il n'avait pas changé de sentiment envers elle. Il n'avait même pas essayé d'ailleurs…_

 _Car au fond de lui brillait une flamme, car au fond de lui, un maigre espoir subsistait toujours… Elle pourrait changer d'avis, plus tard. Et lorsqu'elle changerait d'avis, il sera là. Prêt à être le bras armé de ses désirs, la machine de ses idées, son échelle pour s'élever si elle le désirait…_

 _Mais il ne désirait rien d'autre que récupérer sa crevette souriante d'avant… la crevette qui avait semblé avoir été séduite par lui. Celle qui lui envoyait de jolis sourires doux. Celle qui lui avait montré la beauté et la tendresse de la neige…_

 _Il était sûr qu'à un moment il avait eu une chance avec elle. Il ne savait juste pas comment il l'avait perdu…_

.

.

.

La tendresse de la neige… des sentiments… des émotions… de l'amour…

C'était elle qui avait fait revivre l'amour dans son cœur qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un bloc de chair inerte, tout juste bon à pomper le sang pour maintenir son organisme fonctionnel et son existence inutile dans ce monde.

Il avait toujours considéré qu'il n'avait été qu'un moins que rien. Surtout par rapport à elle, un être qui lui avait toujours semblé si supérieur à lui…

Ça ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas réellement surprit, après coup, qu'elle le repousse.

Mais il était content, heureux, de ne pas l'avoir oublié. D'être rester qui il était. D'avoir été patient, attentif et de l'avoir attendu…

.

.

.

 _Il ne s'y attendait pas, à ce furtif tapement d'épaule._

 _« Hey. »_

 _En se retournant, il vit à nouveau la jeune fille plantée devant lui, comme plusieurs mois auparavant. Les poings sur les hanches. Un faux air sérieux et suffisant. Faux car elle souriait de toutes ses dents malgré sa moue fâchée, même s'il percevait une certaine anxiété dans ses yeux._

 _« Tout va bien ?_

 _-Oui, oui. J'aurais juste besoin de ton aide s'il te plait. »_

 _Gajeel haussa les épaules et hocha de la tête._

 _« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?_

 _-Aide moi à transporter ces fournitures en haut de la tour et…_

 _-Et ? »_

 _Furtif mouvement d'épaule gauche, petite crispation des paupières, lèvre inférieure qui disparait sous les attaques de ses incisives… l'homme remarqua tout de suite qu'elle était stressée._

 _Mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout, à cet instant, de la phrase bénite qu'elle allait prononcer :_

 _« … et tu es libre ce soir ? »_

.

.

.

Un jour sa jolie femme avait essayé de lui expliquer la complexité de la magie. Elle lui avait même parlé des éléments… Puis l'homme avait à tout jamais cesser de la complimenter sur son physique en premier lieu lorsqu'il parlait d'elle à d'autres personnes. Il avait toujours précisé, à partir de ce moment-là, que sa femme était intelligente ET en plus magnifique comme un cœur. Mais surtout fûtée comme pas deux.

Enfin bref.

Elle lui avait expliqué, qu'elle, elle se sentait surtout en accord avec l'élément de l'esprit… qu'elle arrivait à faire des choses formidables avec certaines choses plus précisément, mais il en avait oublié les aboutissements et les subtilités. Il s'était juste souvenu, là maintenant, alors qu'il gisait à moitié mort de froid, de fatigue et de faim, qu'elle l'avait regardé pendant quelques secondes… et lui avait déclaré le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Tu es l'une des personnes les plus résistantes que je connaisse. Tu es fais d'acier, le métal le plus solide au monde. Mais tu es fais d'acier seulement parce qu'au fond de toi… tu es la plus gentille des personnes, et la plus dévouée que je connaisse. Et c'est parce que tu es quelqu'un de si gentil que je t'aime aussi fort. »

Il avait cru qu'elle s'était foutue de sa gueule une nouvelle fois. Alors il l'avait embrassé sur le front en se moquant gentiment de sa taille et en l'appelant crevette. Mais maintenant…

Maintenant alors qu'il était aux portes de la mort, il ne cessait d'y penser…

Était-il… réellement… quelqu'un de gentil ? qui mériterait… de vivre ?

.

.

.

 _Quelques années avaient passés. Elle était maintenant sa femme depuis longtemps. Et son joli ventre avait enfin décidé de s'arrondir pour donner naissance à deux petits êtres prochainement._

 _Mais la guerre venait d'éclater aux confins de leur territoire. La Reine les avait appelé au combat, lui et tous les autres guerriers mages en état de combattre pour défendre leur terre natale. Et Gajeel avait son rôle à jouer._

 _Levy avait pleuré, crié, tapé du pied, fait un scandale, hurlé à la mort, l'avait menacé de castration, de divorce, de venir, de se tuer… puis après plusieurs heures devant son inexpression, elle s'était assise à côté de lui et s'était juste mise à pleurer en gémissant…_

 _« Ce n'est pas juste… pas juste… pourquoi toi, tu dois y aller, et moi je n'ai pas le droit ?_

 _-Parce que tu es enceinte, crevette. Tu attends des petites crevettes au fond de ton uté-machin-chose._

 _-Utérus. Ça s'appelle un utérus._

 _-Voilà. »_

 _Il l'avait serré contre lui, avec tendresse. Puis le câlin s'était transformé en étreinte passionné… et pendant leur accouplement, il n'avait cessé de penser, de prier !, que ce ne fusse pas le dernier… il avait tellement besoin d'elle… et il ne pouvait pas la laisser toute seule, il ne devait pas la laisser seule !_

 _« Gajeel ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Et si tu mourais, là-bas, au combat ? »_

 _Ses yeux étaient tristes. Si tristes qu'il_ _ **haït**_ _toutes les personnes qui avaient provoqué cette guerre et cette tristesse, cette lourdeur douloureuse dans le cœur de l'être le plus cher qu'il avait au monde…_

 _Puis il vit les yeux de son aimé qui changèrent brusquement. Ils se durcirent, se firent aussi forts que l'acier de son armure et aussi tranchant que son épée._

 _« Je te jure que si tu oses mourir, et me laisser seule avec deux mioches, que tu OSES perdre la bataille et mourir, que tu OSES ne pas revenir au moins à moitié mort et demi-rampant alors qu'il te restera au moins un bras… je te jure que tu n'as pas intérêt à ne pas revenir._

 _-Je reviendrais mon amour, je reviendrais._

 _-Il y a intérêt._

 _-Je te promets. »_

 _Par tous les Dieux, il_ _ **aime tellement**_ _cette femme !_

.

.

.

La tempête semblait s'être calmer. Un rayon de soleil l'avait réveillé en se faufilant par une fenêtre ouverte semblait-il… L'air était chaud, le temps était bon… Il n'avait même plus froid… une sérénité étrange semblait le prendre tout autour de lui… la chaleur entourait tout son corps, comme s'il était enveloppé dans des draps chauds… comme s'il revivait…

La lumière semblait l'appeler… et à travers elle, à travers ce soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel, il voyait des flocons de neige qui tombaient, tout doucement, tout autour de lui… il voyait la beauté du ciel… la tendresse de la neige…

Il se sentait bien… heureux… apaisé…

Il ne savait pas pourquoi…

… jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte d'une douleur à la poitrine. Un martèlement. Sourd. Puissant. Un choc violent. Régulier.

Il émergea.

« GAJEEL ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Devant lui se trouvait la femme aux cheveux bleus la plus intelligente du monde, qui semblait enceinte jusqu'au cou, et qui avait décidé de lui fracasser les côtes en frappant dessus avec son poing, le tout en dehors de la cabane, à même le sol, plein de neige. Dès qu'elle vit qu'il semblait revivre et être éveillé, elle sauta à son cou et lui parcouru le visage de baiser, pleurant et riant à la fois.

Gajeel passa maladroitement ses bras autour du corps tremblant de Levy et essaya de murmurer quelques maigres mots de réconfort.

« Je te l'avais promis crevette, je te l'avais promis… »

 **Note de fin :**

 **Héhé. Oui j'ai une autre fiction en cours. Je suis désolé de mon retard effroyable. Moi aussi j'ai horreur quand les auteurs font ça. Oui je vais essayer de m'y remettre à fond comme avant.**

 **J'ai pondu ce petit texte OS le 25 au soir (tard) et je viens de finir ce mercredi 26 à 1h20. Décembre hein. Pour Nowel. Car j'étais inspirée.**

 **J'ai eu qq petits pbs persos ainsi que des examens et beaucoup de soirée où je me suis bourrée la gueule pour aller mieux (C'EST UNE TRES MAUVAISE IDEEDE BOIRE DEPRIME, NE FAITES PAS CE QUE JE FAIS, mais faire des soirées c'est trop cool °^° et l'alcool avec modération, et patati, et patata). Enfin bref. Là je vais bien mieux °^° j'ai du temps libre alors je m'y remets piti à piti.**

 **Merci de votre attention, de votre patience, de votre existence, de votre temps précieux, merci d'embellir la vie par votre présence ici… Merci, merci à tous !**

 **(Et joyeux nowel en retard °^° !)**


End file.
